Realignments
Megatron, already annoyed that he has travelled all the way from Canada to Trans-Carpathia merely to find a non-sentient shape shifting castle, reacts furiously to Cobra Commander's attempts to deal and attacks the castle. The Cobras flee inside, taking the wounded Scarlett with them. Megatron transforms to his smaller handgun mode to continue the attack but Dr. Biggles-Jones boards a H.I.S.S. with her new rail gun mounted and fires at him, sending a projectile into orbit. The Decepticon is impressed and grabs her to throw aside to examine the weapon, but Cobra Commander interrupts telling him that Biggles-Jones designed the weapon. Megatron asks about the deal offered and suggests trading the Cybertron technology on the Ark for the rail gun and a "refurbishment, refitting and systems upgrade" for Megatron himself. Over the Atlantic the C-130 refuels in mid air. On board Destro tries to put Snake-Eyes at ease about stabbing Scarlett but the angry ninja storms off. Storm Shadow points out that if not for Destro Snake-Eyes would not have been there in the first place. Back in the Balkans Megatron's body is completely rebuilt by Cobra from schematics provided by the Decepticon himself. Zarana suggests leaving Megatron at the disassembled stage but Cobra Commander wants to proceed with the deal until they get the technology from the Ark. All this is detected by Megatron's sensors. In the medical bay it is confirmed Scarlett will survive and Slice states his belief that the cut was a deliberate miss. Meanwhile the C-130 lands on Cobra Island where the Baroness and Destro meet Cobra Commander. They are amazed but he then changes his shape first to his preferred new appearance and then to his traditional appearance to reveal himself as Zartan. Together with Hawk they proceed to the freighter at the volcano. There they find a fire which Hawk confirms has been raging for weeks, destroying all the bodies inside. They proceed to the citadel where they discover that when Cobra evacuated the island they left much of Dr. Mindbender's old equipment but took with them the cloning vat that created Serpentor and revived Storm Shadow. Zartan deduces that Dr. Mindbender's body was taken by Cobra and the scientist left a disk that could only be used to revive him. At the Silent Castle Megatron emerges in his tank mode and rapidly demolishes three attacking Cobra H.I.S.S.es before transforming into his new robot body. He tells Cobra Commander, Zarana and Dr. Biggles-Jones that his sensors are such he can detect everything going on, even the experiment in the basement where "your inert organic tissue has just started breathing". Down below Dr. Mindbender's body stands in a vat of nutrients. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="I've been thinking, Cobra Commander..." "I thought I detected a noxious vapor in the air!" :--'Zarana' shouldn't set Cobra Commander up like that. |Errors1=* When the story opens, Megatron has his fusion cannon on his left arm instead of his right. After he transforms to a gun and back, it's on the right. |ItemsOfNote1=* First appearance: Medi-Vipers, Dr. Mindbender clone; new costumes for Alley-Vipers and Zartan, new body for Megatron. * Title is now "G.I. Joe: Starring Snake-Eyes and Transformers Generation 2." |RealWorldRefs1=* While the Joes' C-130 is shown as capable of mid-air refueling with both US Army and Navy planes, in real life the two services use different fueling connectors for their air tankers. |Footnotes= }} Category:Trans-Carpathia/Appearances Category:Transformers crossovers Category:Cobra Island/Appearances